


Luminescence

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knitting lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminescence

Knitting lace was one of the most tedious things ever, but Kanji wouldn't want to do anything else today. The sun was out and winter was enough of a memory to be fading from his mind some. What didn't fade was the memory of the fog. Only a few months before, he'd tried to knit lace with his back against the window and the fog had seemed to suck away all luminescence, forcing him to drop stitches even with the lights on. That he could see it now by just the sunlight warmed him as much as the sun itself.


End file.
